Broken Promises
by xxunbrokenxx
Summary: Sean and Ellie have been going strong for a year when Sean has some news to tell her that might brake her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first story. I'm going to use Sean and Ellie because I've always loved them as a couple.

Broken Promises

I couldn't believe how good me and Sean's relationship was going. We have been together now for a year and I loved him more than live itself. He has helped me through so much and I could never thank him enough.

We were planning on going out for dinner for our first year anniversary. We picked out a very fancy restaurant . I'm not one to get all dressed up but I did for this. I picked out a nice dress while Sean just wear a suit.

"El you ready? It's 5:30 and we need to be there for 6."

"Ya Sean hold on I'm putting on make up''

Sean's POV

She came down the stairs and I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in her dress! I was really worried though because tonight I was going to have to break the news to her and I didn't know how she was going to take it.

Later on

"Sean this night is amazing! I love you so much! I was thinking. Tomorrow is Saturday how about we just hang out at the house and watch movies all day?"

"El about that. I have to tell you something that your not going to like"

Ok well I figured id leave it off at that point. See if anybody likes this story and if I should go further.


	2. AN

Haven't written this story in months and to be honest forgot where I was even going with it! So if anyone has any idea's feel free to message me and I'll credit you in that chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Ellie's POV

"El, I cheated on you''.

"You what? When? With who Sean?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME! SEAN? SEAN!"

Sean's POV

I couldn't believe I did that to her. I hate seeing her hurt this much! It's my fault though and now we will probably break up and I'll have to move in with my parents again. I still can't believe I cheated on her with my ex Emma. Yup you heard me right! I cheated on Ellie with Emma Nelson.

I hear Ellie yelling that she hates me and is going to walk home and to not follow her because she doesn't want to see me.

Ellie's POV

I can't believe he cheated on me! And he wouldn't tell me with who! I yelled at him to not follow me home that I was going to walk. Maybe I can clear my head a little bit by walking. My thoughts were going a mile a minute! I couldn't get those words out of my head! "El, I cheated on you".

10 minutes later I get home and nothing has changed. I'm still mad as can be! Then I think of something. I haven't done it in over a year but I got nothing to lose now. Sean's gone. My mom and dad are gone. I have no friends.

I go into the bathroom and find where I hide my razor. I put it to my wrist and cut. All the time I'm cutting all I think about is how I must not be good enough for Sean if he had to cheat on me!

Sean's POV

I watch the love of my life walk out of the restaurant. I know I screwed up big time but I can't go back now. I wish that night had never happened. Than I would be with Ellie, having a nice dinner, and talking about how much I can't wait to watch movies with her tomorrow. All of a sudden I get this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know I have to go home right away! I pay the waiter and head home. All the lights are on but Ellie is no where to be found.

"ELLIE!'' Nothing… pure silence. Now I get an even worse feeling than before and head to our bathroom where I find Ellie on the floor with her wrist bleeding a lot! After a few minutes I get the bleeding to stop and I bring Ellie to our bedroom. I put her on the bed and watch her sleep. I feel like such an ass! I did this to her! She was doing so well and I just had to screw it up!

I finally fall asleep and hope tomorrow me and Ellie can talk about what happened tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A special thanks to CrazyRainbowGurl63 for the flashback idea!

Now to the next chapter. Hope you all like it! I would love to get reviews.

_Ellie's POV_

I hear someone yelling my name. It sounds like Sean but it can't be! I told him not to follow me home! Why didn't he listen for once? I know he's putting pressure on my wrist to stop the bleeding. I really wish he wouldn't! I can feel him lift me up and put me on our bed. He's telling me sorry. I think it's a little too late for that now! He should have thought of that before he cheated on me.

That this is all his fault and that he will always blame himself no matter what anybody says for me cutting again. He kisses my forehead and tells me goodnight and says that he loves me a lot! I know when I wake up in the morning he is going to want to talk about tonight. I don't know if I'm going to want to. I just want to forget that he cheated on me!

_Sean's POV_

That night I barely sleep. All I can think about is how broken hearted Ellie must be. She trusted me and I broke that trust! If only I hadn't been drinking that night. If only Emma didn't show up. If only, if only!

_Flashback(still Sean's POV)_

"Knock, knock, knock"

Who's that at 10 at night?

I go to the door and open it to see my ex Emma standing there crying.

"Em? Come inside."

"What happened?"

"Sean, my bf and I had a fight!"

"ok, Emma calm down. Lets sit on the couch and we can talk"

"ok…"

"so what exactly happened with you and your bf?"

"He called me a whore and a bitch! Sean I'm not either one of those! Why would he call me that?

Than he said I wasn't beautiful. Sean… I think that hurt more than being called those other words."

Knowing Emma had a eating disorder in the past I immediately get worried.

"Emma, you know your beautiful. Right?"

"ya…"

"Emma?"

"ok… yes Sean."

"good. Now don't believe him! He's only trying to put you down and your better than that."

Than Emma kisses me. Hard! I should have stopped it right there and than but I wasn't thinking right. Maybe it was because I felt bad for her and wanted to make her feel better or it was the alcohol talking…whatever it was I kissed back! Before we both knew it, we were having a very heated make out session! Me and Emma ended up having sex that night.

_End of flashback_

I wake up in a cold sweat and look over to see Ellie sleeping peacefully. Again all I can think is if only!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ellie's POV

I wake up the next morning to see Sean sleeping next to me. I get up and start to go downstairs to get some breakfast. Soon after Sean comes down.

"Morning El.''

"Hi Sean"

"El"

"Sean don't even start. I don't want to talk about last night!"

"El you know we have to talk about it sometime."

"NO WE DON'T SEAN! I'm going upstairs to take a shower. BYE!"

Sean's POV

Wow… I knew she was going to be mad but not mad enough to not talk to me and when she did talk to me she yelled at me! Ellie never yells. I hope she's ok. I cant stop worrying and thinking she's going to go back to cutting herself because of me cheating! I really do love her. I made a mistake that night. Ok… I made a BIG MISTAKE! I hope she forgives me sometime soon. I'll understand if she doesn't though.

Ellie's POV

As I go to turn the shower on I cant stop this overwhelming feeling of sadness. I look into the mirror and see pure ugliness! Since when did Ellie Nash think she was ugly? Since her boyfriend cheated on her! That's when! I couldn't stand it anymore and punch the mirror. My hand is throbbing and bleeding. But its not enough! I still feel that sadness so I do what I know can get ride of that. I grab my razor and cut my left wrist. It doesn't bleed a lot so I slice my wrist again. This time lots of blood pores out. Too much! I didn't mean to cut that deep. I just wanted the feeling of sadness to go away! Soon after everything goes black.

Sean's POV

I have that bad feeling again. As soon as that feeling comes I hear a thud from upstairs and know its Ellie. I ran upstairs to see her on the floor with the mirror shattered, her hand bleeding from punching the mirror and worst of all her left wrist bleeding more than her right wrist did the other night!

"ELLIE? ELLIE!"

"…"

"BABY PLEASE ANSWER ME! EL?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sean's POV

NO! NO NO NO! I knew this day was going to come when Ellie cut too deep and had to go to the hospital! This is all my fault!

I pick her up and drive to the ER.

" HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND CUT HER WRIST AND PASSED OUT! I don't even know if she's still breathing."

"ok I'm getting a doctor right now."

As soon as the doctor see's Ellie limp in my arms he takes her away in a stretcher and into the OR. I don't know if she's ok or not and its killing me inside so much! I just want her to be ok. Please God let her be ok.

Sean cant stop walking back and forth. What seems like hours but is really only 30 minutes later the doctor comes out and asked if Ellie Nash's family was there. Sean says yes, me!

"Well sir I'm going to be completely honest here. Ms Nash is in critical condition. She cut very deep and we had to stitch up her wrist and give her a blood transfusion. Luckily though she didn't cut her vein so hopefully in a few days she will be ok to go home."

"So she will be ok? She will live?"

"Yes sir, she will be ok but for the first few days she will be very weak due to the lose of a lot of blood."

"Thanks so much doctor! May I see her now?"

"of course you can. She's in room 143"

I go into room 143 and gasp! Ellie looks so pale. I walk over to her bedside and take her hand.

"El, I'm so sorry about everything. I don't know if you can hear me right now but I love you Ellie Nash. A lot! It kills me so much inside seeing you like this. I know I caused all of this to happen. I wish everyday I could go back to that night and change things. Make it so I never cheated on you. I just want you to be ok. Please be ok?"

Ellie's POV

I hear someone talking to me. I cant figure out who but I know it's a male. Maybe my father? NO! why would my father be here? Maybe a doctor?

" I don't know if you can hear me right now but I love you Ellie Nash."

SEAN! Its Sean that's talking to me! He's the only one that calls me from my full name. He sounds like he's been crying. Sean Cameron crying? He never cries! I feel horrible putting him through this!

"I just want you to be ok. Please be ok?"

He wants me to be ok. That means he wants me to wake up. What if I don't want to wake up? What if I meant to kill myself in the first place?

AN: ok I'm going to stop there for now. I would like a couple more reviews before I update again. I don't care if there saying this is good or this sucks! I would just like to know what people think of my story.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Degrassi

Authors note: I have NO clue what this is… it looked better on my phone. Oh well

_Ellie's POV_

I wake up to somebody holding my hand…and crying?

"Mom?"

"Eleanor"

"What are you doing here? Where's Sean?""Eleanor why did you do that to yourself? Don't you know people care about you?! Sean's worried and so am I."

"Mom please leave!"

"But Eleanor…"

"No mom! You can't just come in here and act like you care all because you thought you were going to lose your one and only daughter! I want to see Sean!"

"Fine Eleanor. Just remember I do love you and care for you. Hope you get better and tell Sean I'm sorry for always being mean to him."

"Bye mom!"

_Sean's POV_

"Ellie? Your awake!"

"Hi Sean…"

"El you scared me so bad! Seeing you on the floor like that, so much blood."

"Sean I'm really sorry. It felt like nobody cared about me so I tried to kill myself."

"El, you know I will always care about you. I love you so much Ellie!"

"How do I know you wont cheat on me again? I loved you Sean! I was going to marry you and you cheat on me with Emma?!"

"I promise I wont cheat on you again Ellie. I love you and only you. I couldn't live with myself if you had died not knowing how much I truly love you!"

"Ok Sean. I'll give you one more chance but if you cheat on me again were done for good! Deal?"

"Yes Ellie."


End file.
